The Story of N
by Wolf1559
Summary: N the very questionalbe trainer who you know little about. But all is revaled in this story of his life. You find out about his past as a child and how he became team plasma king. You fnd out about Percy the king of ideas and owner of zekrom. You find out about N's mother who is mystereasly missing . This is a story of adventure and tragedy enjoy.Please leave reviews
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is my first story that I am going to write. I am open to any suggestions and complaints. It is about Trainer N before the events of Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyrume were awakened and manipulated. It is also after those events as well. This Takes place when he was a child, teen, and Adult and will include flash backs and present time references. This is also going to include stuff from Pokémon White and Pokémon White 2. This also going to include Characters that will be used during the Story and this s a list of them:

Percy: Pokémon white 1 trainer owner of Zekrom

Nicole: Pokémon White 2 Trainer

Team Plasma Character

Trainer N

Pokémon from Unova and Other Regions

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the characters I only own this story and my games.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Childhood**

**(Past Time)**

"It's so cooooold" N chattered will huddled up in a cave. He was alone without a person or Pokémon in sight. He was all alone and he didn't remember how he even got there. All he could remember is that he was 5 years old without a mother. He was also stuck in the middle of a blizzard that seemed like it would never end. He was rubbing his hand together trying to keep warm and then all of a sudden he heard heavy footsteps walking toward him. He started panicking and ran to hide behind a rock. Then the footsteps got closer and he started to feel warmer. Then he saw what it was and it turned out to be a Darmanitan checking to see if there were any intruders. It let out a huge roar and scared N out of hiding and the Darmanitan gave him a very questionable look. Then it signaled him to follow it but N didn't understand until it came over to N and nudged him deeper into the cave. Time felt like it went on for hours until it arrive at the Darmanitan nest where it two children were soundly asleep. It only took seconds before he to feel soundly asleep in the warm cozy nest.

**(Present Time)**

"What is it Reshiram? Hmm we are passing over Sinnoh eh. This region doesn't really speak to me I can't really sense any strong trainers except one and I don't want to search for him lets head to hoean and see if there are any strong trainers maybe I'll feel something there. Let's hurry I can feel Percy's presence close by."

**(Past Time)**

A year has passed since I met Darmanitan and I have started learning how to understand Pokémon. Darmanitan has also taught me how to find berry's in the forest. Then one day while picking berry I saw a human hitting his Pokémon. The Pokémon was a Zoura and it was crying. I didn't think at all but I ran and screamed as loud as I could and the got scared and ran away. I then went and pick up. Then while I was walking I encountered a funny looking guy name Ghetisis. He saw me and offered me a potion that I sprayed on the Zoura which made automatically start feeling better and gave me a happy yelp. Then Ghetisis asked me what my name was and I told him it was N. He then ask where my parent where and I said that I had no parents. That was when he offered me a home and that is when all the trouble began.

**(Present time)**

"Let's take a break Reshiram I can see you are tired. Let's head for that island and take a break. (Later on in the night…) Reshiram can you light up the stick for me please that way we have some warmth. Reshiram you're the only one I have to call family I can't trust anyone else. I can still feel that Percy is looking for me on Zekrom. But why? As N and Reshiram feel in to a deep dreamy sleep.

**(Flashback to when N was 4)**

N: Mommy, Mommy look at all the cute little Pokémon playing.

Mom: "They are very pretty N why you don't go play with them", she said with a cough

N: Mommy are you ok

Mom: yes N I'll be fine

I hope you liked the first chapter leave any suggestions or comments and I'll post chapter 2 Next week


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon I only own my Pokémon games_**

**_(N Thoughts…)_**

N: Wake up Reshiram!

N said while sensing that his counterpart the believer in ideas Percy was nearby. Why does he persist to follow me? What does he want from me? Can he not see I don't want to fight him anymore? I don't even want to see him because he reminds me to much off what I did

**_(Reshiram Thoughts…)_**

Reshiram fluttered its eyes open and looked around in concern. N looked at Reshiram and immediately knew that its counterpart Zekrom was close by which meant that Percy was close by as well. But why won't N just face him? What is the point of all this runny for Reshiram Thought? But as always Reshiram spread it wings and they were off running away again.

**_Percy_**

**"N is close by Zekrom", Percy told Zekrom as they approached the mountain. N has been running from me but why? I just want to talk. What is N so afraid off? But of course he just keeps running away. This is getting so tiresome I just hope that he slows down enough so we can catch up.**

**Childhood (Age 8)**

I have had so much fun with all the Pokémon Ghetisis has given me. They are all great Pokémon but they keep disappearing. I hope they are being taken to a happy home where they won't be abused by their owner. Zoura and I have grown so much closer to each other. She has pulled so many pranks on all the other people. But I do get in trouble for it and Zoura does get shunned. But lately Zoura looking a little sick and hasn't been running around with the same energy as she always usually does. Zoura told me that she is close to evolving and hat she doesn't want me to worry. But I have been learning more about Pokémon. I have also learned about the two twin kings that used to rule over Unova. One of them believed in truth and the other believed in ideas. I have also been told about the two dragon one who is named Reshiram and one who is named Zekrom. It getting late though and I have been told that I'm going to need a lot of energy tomorrow.

**(Present time)**

Let's take a break Reshiram I think that we lost them. I can see you are very tired and you need your rest. We are going to be flying pretty far away and we cannot be stopping for to many breaks. But I hope you sleep well and that you have a good night. That is what I told Reshiram before falling into a horrible nightmare.

**_Percy_**

I'm going have to trap him then. I'm going to have to use my other Pokémon to get you N. Then that is exactly what I will do. I have met very many Pokémon and I will have to really on them. I am just going to have to watch him on foot because Zekrom is giving off to much energy and he keeps detecting him. I am going to have to rely on my other Pokémon in order to stop him and find out what he is up to.

**Childhood (Age 4)**

Mom: Happy Birthday N

N: Yaaaaay It's my birthday

Mom: It sure is and I hope you like your cake

N: What cake?

Mom: "This cake" as she pulled out a cake full of many different colors

N: I love it mommy you're the best

Mom: Thank you N made it with all the finest berries

N: sooooooo mommy are you feeling better

Mom: Yes N I am feeling a little better

That was when N's mother started coughing and ran to the kitchen and all N could hear was the sound of her vomiting in the sink. N was worried about his mother and hoped that she got better. When she came back and N blew out his candles and made a wish that his mother got better

_**Present**_

N woke up in a cold sweat because of the nightmare and didn't fall asleep for another hour.

**_I hope you like chapter 2 and I will post chapter 3 once I write it. I also have another story coming up and it is going to be about if Pokémon was real life and it is going to take place in the Sinnoh region first. _**


End file.
